


Confessions and Backlash

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [17]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Well... Demetri does, near all out karate brawl at the side of a school, than Sam comes along, they finally talk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Finally Demetri's able to get Hawk alone for two goddamn seconds. He's able to finally talk to him and try and get things sorted out.Than everyone else decides to get involved and things go poorly.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 42
Kudos: 83





	Confessions and Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! So just finished this one about ten minutes before my parkour class starts! XD That was my goal and I made it! XD 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys all enjoy this one. :) You finally get Demetri and Hawk talking! Yay!
> 
> (PS: I'll respond to reviews on the other part when I get back for the night. :) )

It had come as some sort of unspoken truth between the two of them not to say who they’d seen.

As much as Demetri would have loved nailing Kylar to that particular cross, he knew that he couldn’t do so without tossing Hawk right up there with him. In fact, seeing as how Hawk was the one to run away from the fire with a gas can in his hands, he would no doubt be punished for it even more.

Getting thrown in juvie was not something that the other needed right now, and Demetri shuttered to so much as think about what could happen to him if he was locked up and caged with a bunch of other soon to be criminals.

Demetri wasn’t stupid. He knew that as strong as Hawk was he was also pretty small for a guy, more wiry then was probably healthy at his age. That alone would put him at the top of some list for people to fuck with and as much as he knew Hawk wouldn’t go down with out a fight he would eventually go down and would more than likely end up in the ER or whatever they called the intensive care in those places.

And that was the worst outcome.

A better one was the idea that Hawk would actually thrive in the environment, make even worse friends than the ones that he had now and come out geared towards following more after that kind of lifestyle.

Needless to say, Demetri didn’t want to give him the choice of either of those.

So he and Miguel had come up with some stupid excuse about how Demetri thought he’d left something there and wanted to pick it up before school, and that he’d gone to Miguel’s to ask for a ride and they ‘borrowed’ their Sensei’s car with every intention of dropping it off once they were back.

The only thing that really saved their asses on the car front was that Mr. Lawrence had shown up with Mr. LaRusso, giving them one look, and agreed to their story.

Demetri almost felt bad for all of the questions Miguel was going to have to answer for that one.

He’d had to find some way to pay the guy back for his door.

All in all though the fire had managed to be put out fairly quickly once the trucks were on the scene. Sadly however not before much of the place had been either deem unsafe to enter or to smoke damaged to be salvaged.

The Miyagi Do dojo was totalled.

Demetri didn’t have it in him to so much as look at Mr. LaRusso, even when he could feel the man’s gaze burning along his face.

Thankfully Johnny had agreed to give them a lift back to school to save either of them from having to deal with the man once he was done talking to the police.

No one had said a word the whole drive, and Demetri sat in tense silence while his brain was driving into a whirled wind of thoughts as he tried to figure out just what had happened.

How had Hawk gone from nearly committing suicide to destroying an entire house? Sure he knew Kylar must have had something to do with it, that was a given, this wasn’t Hawk’s usual MO after all, but how could he possibly get the guy to agree to something this extreme?

Someone could have gotten hurt, an even if the Cobra track record for casualties was pretty high, they wouldn’t want to cause any lasting permanent damage... would they?

Thinking back on how Tory was ready to all out stab Sam, and Hawk had snapped his arm and Kylar had nearly assaulted multiple people before he’d gone and joined the gang, maybe it was time for them to become a little bit more concerned.

Hadn’t the Cobras been hunting them down for a while now? Always finding them when they were out and starting shit? Was this a sign that they were done playing with their version of kid gloves and that it was about to get real?

Kreese was training them as soldiers after all, maybe they were done with ambushes and small fights and were ready for all out war.

He tried to hide the way his body had gone cold at the thought.

This was starting to get serious, and Demetri couldn’t help but wonder, if it was his fault.

As they pulled up to the school, Demetri paused in the motion of taking off his seat belt when he heard Mr. Lawrence clearing out his throat.

Him and Miguel shared a quick look at one another before turning to the man as he spoke.

“I want to have a talk with you both after you’re done school today.” He stated simply, Miguel giving a firm nod of his head.

“Yes Sensei.”

Demetri winced at how much he sounded like Hawk.

“Sure thing Mr. Lawrence.”

Pulling the door open they both jumped out of the car, Demetri from the back and Miguel from the passengers side.

Miguel waved a little goodbye, Demetri joining him with a distracted air as he looked around.

Looks like they got here just as lunch was starting.

Jesus Christ how was it only midday?

Going to reach for his backpack strap Demetri blinked upon realizing that he didn’t have it on him.

“I forgot my backpack.” No doubt he’d left it in his room after he’d gone up to it with Miguel.

From his side Miguel let out a huff of air. “Me too.”

Neither willing to head back to their homes for it and waste more time, they made their way inside.

Although Demetri wasn’t planning on heading to class or to lunch. Oh no, instead the moment that they entered the building he headed straight for the office.

With no idea what he was doing, Miguel allowed him to head off on his own, no doubt wanting to find Samantha to break the news to her in person before her Dad could do so over text.

Once inside he put a smile on his face, approaching the receptionist with a small flare of charm.

“Why hello there,” he greeted, resting his arm on the counter as he leaned into it. “I was wondering if you’d be able to page Hawk to the front office? I can’t seem to find him anywhere and we have a project that’s due after the lunch break. There’s a few things I still need to go over with him.”

The woman gave him a soft smile, nodding her head as she reached out for the intercom button.

“Can I get Hawk to the front office please? That’s Hawk to the front office. Thank you.” As she pulled back, Demetri offered her another smile.

“Thank you, you are truly worthy of sainthood.” He gushed, getting her to roll her eyes playfully as she batted her hand in the air.

“Oh stop. Go and have fun, and good luck.”

“Thanks!” Demetri called as he turned back to slip out the door.

Something told him he was going to need it.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Hawk wouldn’t figure it was him calling him down, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to convince his Cobra buddies to let him go alone or if he would bring them to tag along.

Unable to keep still, he passed back and forth beside the office doors, looking down the halls every once and awhile to see if any sea of red, yellow and black was lurking anywhere.

What was he even supposed to do now? They’d seen him set fire to a building. Commit an actual crime. And yeah, Hawk didn’t exactly have a clean rap sheet, he’d done plenty of illegal things before now, but this? It felt way off. How could he explain to him that he hadn’t started this thing between them because he wanted to push Hawk to these extremes but because he was hoping to keep him from getting involved in them?

If the cops came around asking questions- and why wouldn’t they?- Demetri didn’t know how long they would believe their story about not seeing anyone. Mr. LaRusso was probably telling them all about the crazy karate war they had going on right now, that would put the Cobras as the main culprits. What would happen if they all ended up in jail? Juvie, whatever.

Trying to stop his mind from spiralling down that road again, Demetri took another glance down the hall.

And nearly tripped over himself at the sight of Hawk.

His jaw dropped, his mind blanking out and going dead as he watched the red head all but marching towards him with the Cobras at his back and Kylar at his side.

Hawk’s hair was down. He had a nasty looking scratch on his cheek and his face was bruised. And his hair was down. His skin was a bit paler than Demetri was use to seeing, and he had dark bags under his red rimmed eyes. And his hair was fucking down!

He didn’t know why that was the detail his mind decided was worth focusing on, there was so much going on with Hawk with just one glance but... Demetri couldn’t stop staring.

Without the dreaded Mohawk making him appear like a shark on the hunt, he looked, softer, more like the one he’d known for so long.

But the tight frown on his face and the narrowing of his gaze reminded Demetri that this wasn’t his Eli.

He quickly got himself together and straightened himself out.

It was only then that he allowed himself to look at what Hawk was actually wearing and why it looked a little off.

He found something like a cord wrapping around his chest and cutting into him when he recognized that those weren’t Hawk’s clothes.

He knew every item in Eli’s wardrobe, although he was starting to think that maybe they had also suffered from the fire when Hawk had torched the rest of his possessions, and he was pretty use to seeing the different pieces that Hawk wore that seemed to be constantly shoving his alliance with the Cobra gang in the face of anyone who saw him.

But these clothes? They were way to big to be Hawk’s, even the skinny jeans he wore were rolled at the bottom and hung loose on his legs and hips. The long sleeve shirt itself didn’t even sit right, the sleeves ending nearly passed his fingers rather than sitting snugly at his wrists. Demetri couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t just push the sleeves up to make it a little less obvious on how much bigger than him it was. And sure, the colours were Cobra Kai themed-ish, they weren’t nearly as on the nose as normal. Just a simple red top and black bottoms.

It was who the clothes belonged to that was throwing him off of his game, and making something possessive and heated circle low in his gut.

Than he caught the sight of Kylar’s smirk as he noticed him noticing Hawk’s outfit and it dawned on him.

He wouldn’t though... would he? How the hell would he get Hawk to agree to something like that?

Not wanting to give Kylar the satisfaction, while at the same time wondering why he would care, Demetri turned his attention back to Hawk as he drew closer, forcing a smirk to his own lips as he looked around at the whole group.

“What? Didn’t want to come alone?”

There was something in the way that Hawk’s mouth twitched and a shift in his gaze that caught Demetri off guard for a moment, but than it was gone, replaced with his trademark glare.

“What do you want?”

So, apparently they weren’t going to beat around the bush then. Fine.

“I want to talk to you.” Demetri said, “About Miyagi Do.”

Hawk stiffened, but the rest of the group seemed to ripple with snide snickers.

Apparently they all already knew than. Great.

Whatever had caused Hawk’s initial reaction must have been dealt with as he rolled his shoulders back, squaring himself up against Demetri. “Than talk.”

Mouth pulling at the side Demetri found his own gaze narrowing, not looking away from Hawk for one moment as he addressed the rest of the group. “Alone.”

“Girls, girls, please,” Kylar pipped in, swinging his arm around Hawk’s shoulders and pulling him in. Demetri didn’t miss the way the smaller male went tense, or the sharp look in Kylar’s gaze when they locked eyes. “I’m sure we can sort this out like civilized people.”

Demetri want to snap, to tell Kylar to fuck off and let the other go. He knew that Eli hadn’t like to be touch by people that he didn’t know or didn’t like. It was something that he had been working on as Hawk but it was still a slow progress. Watching the discomfort basically oozing off his old friend had him grinding his teeth to not say anything, his hands clenching tightly at his sides and aching to be driven into the face of the smirking bully.

But they weren’t taught to strike first, to only use it as self defence.

He wondered if his Sensei would have a problem with him lashing out if he told him that Kylar was one of the ones who set his dojo on fire.

“What about Micrappy Doo?” Kylar continued, Demetri getting momentarily distracted from what he was saying as he watched his hand being brought up to ruffle Hawk’s hair. “Something happen to it?”

“You know damn well what happened.” Demetri snapped, his eyes burning as he turned on Kylar. “And that’s extreme! Even for you lot.”

“Hm, don’t know what you’re going on about.” Kylar shrugged, his hand slipping from Hawk’s hair to clamp down on his shoulder, Demetri didn’t miss the wince of pain that pulled for a nanosecond at Hawk’s features. “We’ve been here all day.”

“That’s bullshit!”

The outburst drew the attention of some of the passing students and Demetri worked to get himself back under control.

This is what Kylar wanted. He was purposely trying to get him going.

Taking in a deep breath Demetri once again went back to ignoring Kylar, his full attention on the one trapped in his hold.

“You to chickenshit to face me on your own?” He hissed, waving his hand out to the rest of the group. “You seriously need all of this backup? Afraid to get your ass kicked?” A small twinge of relief pulled at his core when he noticed some of the stiff fear bleeding away from the one before him, anger taking over as he went to take a step forward.

He found himself growing frustrated when Kylar’s hand didn’t leave and he was pulled back.

“What if I promise I won’t hurt you?” Demetri kept pushing, a smirk on his lips as he watched Hawk fume. “Would you come and talk to me alone than?”

Without giving him a moment to answer Demetri turned his back on the group and walked away.

He could hear Hawk growling, a scuffle sounding behind him before Kylar let out a pained yelp and a sharp curse.

And than suddenly Hawk was by his side, absolutely seething up at him.

Sticking a finger in his face the second he opened his mouth Demetri shook his head. “Not here.”

“Fine.” The word was more of a hiss than anything, but it brought a small ball of relief to Demetri’s chest when he didn’t just outright walk away.

He pushed the doors open to outside, ignoring the staircase leading down and instead turning on his heels to the side of the school. There normally weren’t many others around the area during this time, everyone else choosing to be inside eating with their friends or out on the field in the grass. Not many people wanted to sit or stand on the concrete next to the school dumpsters and the highway.

The second they were out of sight Demetri rounded on Hawk, grabbing him and shoving him into the wall, ready to yell and rage at him for at least a few minutes over how stupid he was being lately.

But than Hawk yelped in pain and everything that Miguel had said came flooding back and Demetri immediately felt himself jumping from anger to concern in seconds.

“Oh shit.” He muttered, moving in close, his hands hovering at Hawk’s arms, wanting to pull him in and check him over, make sure he was safe. “Are you okay?”

The look Hawk shot him was confused, his hand coming up to rub at his shoulder as he shuffled himself away from Demetri.

But Demetri found himself distracted, his eyes zeroing in on the long sleeves of Hawk’s shirt.

Come to think of it, he didn’t think he could remember a time lately when Hawk wasn’t wearing something covering his arms. It wasn’t like it was really cold out or anything. There wasn’t a need to cover up so much.

Unless...

His hand shot out and wrapped around Hawk’s wrist before he could protest, his other hand coming up to push the material away until it was resting at his elbow.

A breath entered his lungs when he saw nothing but unmarked skin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hawk snapped, trying to push him away with his one free hand. “Demetri let me go!”

He ignored him. He knew there was no way that Hawk was really going to hurt him so long as no one else was around to witness anything.

Moving on to his other arm, struggling a little bit more with this one now that Hawk knew what was going on, Demetri felt his lungs stutter for breath at the sight.

The marks were mostly healing now, but the skin around them was still red and puffy and for a moment Demetri couldn’t help but wonder if Hawk was disinfecting it properly and was tempted to pull him back into the school to the nurses office to bandage it all up for him. They didn’t look like... knife marks though, and he found himself squinting at them as he tried to figure out what it was.

It dawned on him a moment later that they were human.

And right where he’d pressed his lips against the inside of Hawk’s wrist when he’d been teasing him in the library.

Had him doing that really bothered Hawk so much that he felt the need to claw the feeling away?

Trying to swallow passed the dryness in his throat, Demetri let him go and took a step back.

He didn’t say a word as Hawk yanked the sleeves back down, didn’t point out the small amount of trembling that he noticed in his hands before he stuffed them under his arms once he crossed them over his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

The words were blurted out before he had any time to think about them, Hawk’s gaze narrowing as his shoulders hunched up.

He could feel a crack splintering through his heart at the suspicion shot his way.

Guess he deserved that though, he’d been fucking with Hawk so much that he wasn’t sure he would believe he was being genuine either.

Sinking his teeth into his lip he tried to think of the right thing to say, if there was anything that he could say.

Miguel had said that they needed to talk, but he highly doubted that he meant here or this way.

Throwing caution to the wind Demetri took a deep breath and rolled with whatever his brain decided on.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been screwing around with your head.” He clarified. “And for hurting you, and mocking you and being an ass in general.”

Was he doing this right? Was this okay? He could feel his own hands shaking, his nerves finally catching up to him, but he allowed them to stay open, to display how afraid he was of what he was saying and continuing to do so anyways.

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean for things to get this far, I was just- I was so angry at you, I still am.” He couldn’t lie about that. There was still a large part of him that wanted to smack the dumbass upside the head and shake him by his shoulders until he stopped making such stupid choices, but he was starting to realize now that acting on his anger wasn’t getting him anywhere. He should have known that it wouldn’t either. He’d been watching Hawk lose to his own anger for almost a year. “But I shouldn’t have gone as far as I did and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have played with you when I was with Yasmine. That was, all kinds of fucked up and I know it was confusing for you and that I didn’t help the situation and I didn’t take into account how you would feel and I’m just- I’m so sorry okay?”

It was getting harder and harder to talk as his throat insisted on trying to close. But he pressed on anyways, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment now.

“I miss you.” Admitting that left him feeling raw, his heart open and on display, willing to deal with whatever Eli decided to do. “I’ve missed you since you first stayed behind to join Cobra Kai and every day since.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Hawk right now. He wasn’t sure just what emotion he would see on his face but he knew he couldn’t handle it.

“I know you don’t want to go back to being Eli,” And that did hurt, because he’d truly loved Eli, he would have done anything for him, but now he was wondering if he was starting to feel the same way about Hawk.

Because yes he was brash and he was violent and he had issues- a lot of them- but maybe he just needed to be set on the right path. Maybe it would be a good idea to introduce him to Mr. LaRusso. As much as Demetri didn’t think that Hawk needed anymore confusing messages in his head, maybe if he could explain to the man what was going on, than Daniel would be able to help out, be able to break down things for Hawk just like he had done for Demetri.

“I don’t want to force you to go back to being the version of yourself that you hate. But do you honestly like Hawk any better?” Because this is what he should have spoken to Hawk about when all of this started. Not playing mind games with him. Not pointing out the weaknesses of both Hawk and Eli, but pointing out the strengths that they could have if they were mixed together. “What if you were both? Hawk and Eli? You could still be badass and confident and kick the ass of anyone who tries to pick a fight with you, but you could also, I don’t know, have other interests outside of karate, not be such an unbelievable dick, actually make friends with people, fucking smile again.”

Demetri sighed, running his hands through his hair before forcing himself to look over at his friend.

Hawk still looked a little guarded, his eyes darting around Demetri’s face as if he was trying to see through his charade, to see if there was a double meaning to what he was saying.

Demetri could feel his heart snap in two.

He’d poured his heart out, been as honest as he could, and Hawk still thought he was trying to fuck with his head.

And he had no one to blame but himself for the strong sense of distrust held in the bright blue eyes.

“I-,” He clamped down on his tongue. Did it even matter anymore? If Hawk didn’t believe him, what else could he do? Swallowing the blood in his mouth he pressed forward. “I just want you to be happy again.”

There was a small shift in the features of Hawk’s face, the tiniest of light shining through his eyes. For a split moment, Demetri thought he might be getting through.

“Hey!” Than the sound of Samantha yelling snapped them both to attention and Demetri found himself cursing inwardly as he turned to face her.

Her and the rest of the Miyagi Dos and Eagle Fangs apparently.

They were marching as a unit down the small space between the school and the fence, everyone looking absolutely pissed, everyone looking at Hawk.

Oh shit. This wasn’t good.

“Thanks for getting him out here Demetri.” Sam muttered, storming right by him.

Thrown off from the sudden arrivals he didn’t have a second to correct her before a loud slap rang out in the air.

He went stiff, his eyes blown wide as he stared at her and Hawk, her hand still out from when she had slapped him, a bright red mark appearing on his cheek as he stared at her, jaw slack.

Than his eyes turned to Demetri, and he could see the way he was going over her words, thinking through everything that he’d been saying for the passed few minutes- and than painfully watching as Hawk drew the wrong conclusion, his eyes going hard, his mouth sealing closed.

“Hawk wa-,”

“You torched our Dojo!?” Sam snapped, right in his face, Hawk’s eyes narrowing down at her. “Are you insane? What the hell were you thinking!?”

“Sam-,” Miguel tried to butt in, tried to calm her down as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

But she wasn’t having any of it, ripping her arm out of his hold and turning back on Hawk in a flash.

Demetri saw the smile on his face, the infuriating smirk he wore when a sneer wouldn’t do the job, but there was no life in it. It was hollow, empty.

Lifeless.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Princess.” Hawk scoffed, pushing himself away from the wall, Sam finally taking a step back when he moved towards her. “I’ve been here all day.”

“You fucking liar!” She hissed, “Miguel won’t out right say it but I know it was you!”

“Where’s your proof?” Hawk snarled, Sam drawing back when he swooped in on her.

Not really wanting him to either lash out or his continuous forward motion to get him hit, Demetri moved between the two of them.

The look that the red head shot at him made his stomach twist violently. He wanted to explain that he wasn’t taking Sam’s side, that he wasn’t trying to protect her, that he just didn’t want them to fight anymore, but he knew he couldn’t do that with everyone here looking for blood.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to move Hawk sunk back, cocking his head to the side as he narrowed his gaze at Demetri before dropping himself back against the brick wall.

“Lucky you got a knight in shining armour Princess.” He muttered, his eyes locked with Demetri’s as he moved to stand beside the girl instead. “Although you might want to hire a new one. I heard he couldn’t keep your castle from going up in smoke.”

“You’re just as sick as that scar on your face.” Sam hissed back.

Demetri’s gaze snapped over to the one she’d addressed, watching helplessly as Hawk stood there, completely stunned at the low blow.

Even the rest of the Miyagi dos and Eagle Fangs alike winced at the insult, drawing back as all their eyes moved to zero in on Hawk, to his scar.

When Demetri noticed the slightest trembling in Eli’s lip, the absolutely vicious smile that came to Samantha’s face, Demetri snapped.

Taking a step in front of Hawk he shoved Sam away, right into Miguel, pretty much foaming at the mouth as he snarled at her.

“Back the fuck off Sam!”

“Wha-?”

“That was completely uncalled for!”

“Wait- but-! He- he burned down my house!” She screeched, jabbing a finger at the one behind him.

“It was a dojo. No one got hurt.” He snapped.

“Still, he-.”

Demetri drew up to his full height, towering over everyone as he took a step towards her. He didn’t blame Miguel when he quickly got between them, holding a hand out to try and stop him from advancing.

“Demetri.” His voice was low, a warning, a plea. Begging Demetri not to start anything here, not now.

Aiming one last venomous look Sam’s way, Demetri turned back to the one behind him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kylar.

“Hey guys,” Kylar grinned, his sudden appearance startling everyone. “What up?”

Without another word Cobras came out of the wood work, seeming to come out of nowhere and surrounding the group on all sides.

“Looks like I got here just in time hm.” Kylar chuckled, his arm falling over Hawk’s shoulders again.

Demetri hated how empty his eyes looked, staring at no one but the ground, not reacting to a single thing going on around him.

“See this is why us Cobras travel in groups.” He continued, Demetri taking a step back to join his own team when Kylar left Hawk to move towards them. “Can’t trust you Micrappy Doos and Eagle Fags to not try and jump us.”

“That not true!” Sam snapped, always the first one to pipe up and make a situation worse. “You were the ones that came at us first!”

“Is that what you tell yourself when you go to bed at night Princess?”

The voice was quiet, but it sent a chill down the spine of them all, even the other Cobras didn’t seem immune.

Hawk fell into step beside Kylar, his hands in the pockets of his borrowed jeans, the look over his face set to a terrifying blankness.

“Because we weren’t the ones who kicked Miguel or Tory over a balcony. Or accused Tory of stealing and tried to grab her bag to look through it.” Uh, wait, what? When had that happened? “We also weren’t the ones who started to ambush people when they were just hanging out. We stole from Chris ya, a few stuffed animals that would have cost about five bucks to replace, but we didn’t hurt him.” Hawk hissed, “That was you.”

“Well we-,”

“Oh I’m not done.” Hawk snapped, “There’s a whole list of things I could name off the top of my head where you assholes initiated fights with us first.” Demetri tried not to think of the soccer game as one of those examples. “Don’t want to get bit? Than maybe you shouldn’t antagonize the predators.”

Miguel stood by Demetri’s side, holding a hand between them much like he’d just done with Demetri earlier, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Haw-.”

“Fuck you traitor.”

They were both stunned at the level of hostility in those words, at who they were aimed at.

“You guys wanted a fight so bad?” Hawk said, a grin creeping up to his lips as he spoke. “Now you’ve got one.”

Nonono! This couldn’t be happening right now. They couldn’t let it get worse! They had to-!

“Fine.”

Goddamnit Sam! Shut the fuck up!

“Bringing it on than!”

“Whoa, whoa! Wait!” Demetri hissed, shoving her back when she made a move forward. “No one is-.”

“What is going on here?”

All of their heads napped to the side at the sound of the voice, everyone immediately backing away from one another when they recognize Counsellor Blatt.

She was holding an In N’ Out bag in one hand, her car keys in another. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she’d just got back from grabbing her lunch.

And had stumbled upon the starting of an all out brawl on her way back into the school.

Trying to come up with something quick Demetri offered her a cheesy grin, clapping his hands together before waving them around to everyone.

“We... were... trying to figure out who would be... fighting who at the up coming tournament.” He lied. That might work. Chances were she had no idea how the actual fights were set up. She should believe that. “You know, can’t be fighting at school anymore so we’re all just so excited to test our skills against each other in a safe and well monitored location.”

No one said anything to oppose him, none of them wanting to be suspended or worse, and Demetri felt odd about enjoying the slight amount of comradery they’d managed to build when they had another enemy to face.

School politics.

Blatt started hard at each and everyone of them. Looking for someone to give them away to give them up, but no one cracked under her gaze. Eventually she lifted her hand with the keys in it and pointed to the building.

“Lunch is over in six minutes. I’d start getting ready if I was you.”

They didn’t need another out than that.

A flood of students slipped from the side of the school to the front, breaking off into three groups as they did so.

Standing by Sam’s side with Chris to his right, Demetri watched as Hawk shuffled along at the back of his group. He only looked back once, their eyes meeting in a clash of blue and brown.

The emotions behind them were closed off, nothing but a void staring back.


End file.
